<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isizathu by kotokoshka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281238">Isizathu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka'>kotokoshka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom T'Challa (Marvel), M/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Т’Чалла.<br/>У него слабый голос. Будто он умоляет. Эрик чувствует прикосновение воздуха к щеке — такое же легкое и нежное, как и все остальное. Все, чего сейчас хочется Эрику — это сжать это гладкое горло пальцами и заставить Т’Чаллу просить. Заставить умолять перед его матерью, сестрой, перед всеми, кто мог сделать что-то для мира, но ничего не делал, заставить его умолять перед тем, как сломает ему шею.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Killmonger/T'Challa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Isizathu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717083">isizathu</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_nata/pseuds/black_nata">black_nata</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>isizathu (коса, зулу) - цель, причина</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Это начинается именно так.</i>
</p><p>Боль под ребрами, прямо там, где сердце колотится так быстро, что он не успевает считать — заполошно, заглушая все остальные звуки. Кажется, что кто-то стреляет из винтовки. Улицы здесь небезопасны. Отец говорил: <i>«Беги, если услышишь стрельбу, беги домой, там безопасно, там я смогу тебя защитить, понял?»</i>. Но теперь он дома. Ноги будто покрыты льдом, а выстрелы звучат в голове, хотя вокруг него полнейшая тишина.</p><p><i>Мертвец</i>. Красные пятна на полу. Его сердце словно сжато чьей-то когтистой лапой, проткнувшей его насквозь. <i>Больно, боже, больно, папа, очнись!</i> — слышит он свой собственный голос. Он и представить не мог, что когда-нибудь увидит отца таким.</p><p>Однажды он видел отца Майки — Майки, который жил у магазина на углу и по выходным играл с ним в баскетбол. Он видел отца Майки лежащим на земле, когда приехали копы. Было темно, казалось, что мужчина просто упал в лужу. Тогда он еще не знал, что такое смерть, но все равно плакал, ревел всю дорогу до дома без всяких причин.</p><p><i>Папа Майки ведь просто уснул в дождевой луже, правда?<br/>
</i><br/>
Но теперь все совсем <i>не так</i> — никаких луж. В комнате горит яркий свет. Желтые лампочки освещают <i>кровь</i>. Много крови — пятна на его руках, на футболке. Он прижимает отца к себе, качаясь из стороны в сторону. Он плачет? Трудно сказать. Когти все глубже вонзаются в его сердце, пока он не перестает чувствовать собственное дыхание. Хрипы из его груди звучат эхом в тишине ночи.</p><p>Он сидит там до рассвета. Его маленькие худые руки обнимают отца, гладят его ладони — он хочет согреть его пальцы, не зная, что еще делать. Шум заполняет немые улицы. Кричат люди, сигналят машины.</p><p><i>Автомобиль.</i> Летающий автомобиль. Папа рассказывал истории о летающих машинах, волшебных растениях, которые превращали людей в пантер. Про правителей невидимых людям королевств с красивыми закатами и высокими горами. Раньше он думал, что это выдумки. Но космический корабль там <i>был</i>. В небе Окленда появился космический корабль, а потом он нашел своего отца… И внезапно Эрик чувствует, что когтистая лапа врастает в его сердце.</p><p>Это последний раз, когда ему больно. Последний раз, когда <i>он вообще хоть что-то чувствует.</i></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Секретные операции пробуждают в нем хоть <i>какие-то</i> чувства. Когда держишь в руках чью-то жизнь, твое сердце бьется в четком ритме, пока не начнет болеть. Когти под ребрами сжимаются на несколько драгоценных минут, и от этой хватки ему до странного приятно. <i>Теперь</i>.<p>Ничего, кроме собственной гордости, не осталось. Даже если после убийств остается крошечная капля боли, она больше похожа на досаду и не идет ни в какое сравнение с ранами, что ему приходится наносить. Пули и бомбы чувствуются так же, а ножи — вообще никак. Он скучает по когтям. Ощущает их каждый раз, когда он стреляет, а особенно если он представляет на месте врага <i>короля Ваканды.</i></p><p><i>Стрельба</i>. Этого хватает. Убив такое количество людей, что уже нет смысла считать, он вдруг задумывается о <i>скарификации</i>. Почему нет? Если он планирует вернуть королевство, то это будет прекрасной демонстрацией того, сколько усилий ему пришлось приложить, чтобы добраться туда.</p><p>Он начинает с рук. Точнее, с плеч, чтобы команда не увидела и не начала задавать вопросы.</p><p>
  <i>Одна точка на одно тело, не считая групповых убийств.</i>
</p><p>В суматохе операций очень сложно выкроить свободное время, поэтому он держит цифры в голове, пока не улучает момент. Делать это одному неудобно. Приподнимая кожу с помощью крошечного колышка, взятого у какого-то афганского крестьянина, он прорезает ее чертовой швейной иглой из своей аптечки. Быстро и легко.</p><p>Он набивает руку меньше чем за месяц. Последняя точка — аккурат над бьющейся жилкой на запястье, чуть ниже края формы. Он сидит на пыльном полу украинского гетто и изучает себя в зеркале. Сбоку бормочет телевизор.</p><p>На пальце остается свежая капля крови. Он улыбается. Представляет себе взгляд короля Т’Чаки, когда тот увидит все это, воображает, как будет кричать его сын, когда Эрик не оставит ничего от их клана, кроме точек на собственной коже. Сын короля Т’Чаки. Его кузен. А Эрик унаследует костюм Пантеры и корону, которая все это время предназначалась ему.</p><p>Он оставит кузена на сладкое. Все будет происходить медленно. Очень медленно, плоскогубцы и бритвы чертовски медленные, каждый в Ваканде услышит его крик. Т’Чалла почувствует ту же самую боль, что и он, когда обнимал тело своего отца. Он будет выть? Умолять, как тот украинский чиновник, которого Эрик всего час назад разрезал на куски?<br/>
Он надеется на это. Оно того стоит. Все дни, проведенные в попытках воспитать себя. Дни, когда он выживал в бандитских перестрелках, когда его почти всегда преследовали копы. Все дни, проведенные в колледже, пока Эрик пытался стать чем-то большим, чем другие люди с таким же цветом кожи.</p><p>И все ради чего? <i>Из-за жалости к отцу?</i></p><p>Его кулаки сжимаются. Не успев понять, Эрик разбивает зеркало. Острые осколки исперещивают его костяшки. Телевизор молчит, не показывая ничего, кроме серых помех.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— …прогремел взрыв в Международном центре в Вене. Сообщается о многочисленных жертвах, мы только что получили информацию о том, что среди убитых — король Ваканды Т’Чака, который выступал с докладом…<p>Сегодня он должен был убить <i>только </i>главаря. Отрезать голову змеи, обставить все так, чтобы под подозрение попала какая-нибудь группа радикалов, и тем самым заодно дать почву группировкам для уничтожения друг друга, лишив работы американских военных. Он хотел, чтобы все было просто, но потом услышал по радио <i>вот это дерьмо.</i></p><p>Эрик не может вдохнуть.</p><p>Окленд. <i>Снова и снова</i>. Момент, когда у него все отняли еще до того, как он получил возможность отомстить. Т’Чака <i>должен </i>был умереть от его руки, <i>он </i>должен был его искалечить, а потом жестоко убить. <i>Эрик</i>, больше никто.</p><p>Эрик стоит посреди поселения, глотает ртом воздух, который совсем не попадает в легкие. Вокруг все пылает, соломенные хижины трещат в огне. Тел не счесть. Ему вменили убийство главаря, но в нем что-то сломалось, и теперь кругом кровь мужчин, женщин, детей, а когти в его сердце сжались просто невыносимо мучительно.</p><p>Он не может вспомнить, когда начал убивать простых людей. Но это — свершившийся факт.</p><p>Он не идет в штаб. Снимает форму там, где стоит, бросая ее в грязь к валяющемуся там оружию. Его кожа покрыта шрамами, от груди до самых икр — они больше похожи на чешую. Он оставил немного места у лодыжек, специально для Т’Чаки и его семьи.</p><p>Придурок. Какого хера он так тянет? Говорит себе, что еще не время, не время, нужно больше практики, больше, еще больше, плевать на шрамы, еще больше практики, пока он не сможет одолеть армию Вакандцев. Все эти тренировки и убийства, бесчисленные военные операции… ради чего? Чтобы какой-нибудь белый урод убил короля?</p><p><i>Выследить убийцу и наказать</i>, — вдруг приходит ему в голову. Это немного притупляет кипящую внутри ярость. Он выдыхает, возвращается в лагерь и переодевается в чистую одежду. Больше никаких задержек и пустой траты времени.</p><p>Он берет еду и воду из запасов и покидает лагерь.</p><p>Улисс Кло — человек, которого Эрик ненавидел. Еще один угнетатель его народа, сидящий на ящиках с вибраниумом на африканском побережье — <i>дерьмовый вибраниум, который ему не принадлежит</i>, — да еще и считает, что имеет на него право.</p><p>Эрик усмиряет гнев. Он улыбается и ведет себя так, будто Кло — его лучший друг, а не живой билет до Ваканды. <i>Лучшие друзья. Враг моего врага и все такое.</i></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он отращивает волосы, меняет короткий военный ежик на дреды, вставляет в рот золотую каппу, словно нижние клыки пантеры — теперь он ближе к своим корням, чем когда-либо. Белые оглядываются на него чаще, охранники торговых центров таскаются за ним, будто он планирует что-то стащить, а копы пристально смотрят.<p>Мысль о грядущих событиях помогает сохранить рассудок трезвым. Образы стоящих на коленях рабовладельцев преследуют его, когда он проходит сквозь двери музея, низко опустив голову, всем видом демонстрируя подчинение. Охрана идет за ним. Он не может сдержать едкую ухмылку.</p><p>Т’Чалла понятия не имеет, что произойдет. Правосудие томилось в ожидании более тысячи лет, а теперь несется в Ваканду на полной скорости. Вакандцы теперь — <i>враги</i>. Виновные в тех же преступлениях, что и руки, столько времени держащие кнут. Виновны в халатности, в том, что закрывали на все глаза, что забрали жизнь его отца и бросили его самого. Все это отражается в куске вибраниума, запертого за стеклом.</p><p>От вида ценного артефакта в лапах Улисса когти до боли стискивают сердце. Но все это — <i>часть плана.</i></p><p>Приятно ничего не делать, а просто смотреть на разворачивающуюся картину. Он буквально рисует на лбу Кло цель и ждет, пока Т’Чалла наконец клюнет на приманку.</p><p>Легко убедить Кло, что Эрик ему не нужен. Стоит лишь надавить на эго. Улисс верит в свой талант и хитрость, поэтому понятия не имеет, что будет в казино. <i>Конечно</i>, его ловят. <i>Конечно</i>, Т’Чалла не собирается его убивать.</p><p>Так называемый король выглядит иначе. Совсем не так, как по телевизору. Эрик едва может разглядеть его сквозь дым и пыль через свою маску, но без объектива камеры Т’Чалла смотрит… <i>мягко</i>. Большие карие глаза, беспокойный разлет бровей. Никакого желания насилия во взгляде. Даже когда он трансформирует костюм Пантеры, и воздух наполняется искрами статики, Эрик не чувствует ни капли чужой ярости.</p><p>Эрик под маской недоуменно моргает. Он глотает бетонную пыль и чувствует, как когти вырезают новые шрамы на сердце. <i>Слабый</i>. Т’Чалла <i>слабый</i>.</p><p>Он поднимает ракетницу и с животным рыком нажимает на курок.</p><p><i>Вот так.</i> Наследник Т’Чаки валяется в грязи, где ему и место. Последнее, что видит Эрик, перед тем как отъезжает фургон, это слегка детский и наивно удивленный взгляд Т’Чаллы, прикованный к кольцу, висящему на шее Эрика.</p><p>
  <i>Ощущения такие, будто мир просто перестал вращаться.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>За все это он еще больше ненавидит Т’Чаллу.<p>Ненавидит его мягкость и снисходительность. Бесит, что новоиспеченный король сохранил свою чистоту помыслов, когда у Эрика не было такой роскоши, потому что он лишился детства быстрее, чем успел моргнуть. В то время как Т’Чалла купался в любви и богатстве. Сидел на заднице ровно, с обоими родителями и сестрой, дядей, пока Эрик бродил по земле в одиночестве.</p><p>Он надеется и верит, что народ Ваканды тоже возненавидит Т’Чаллу за это.</p><p>Он кладет тело Кло к ногам В’Каби — это именно то, чего не смог сделать Т’Чалла. В глазах В’Каби подозрительность неуловимо быстро меняется на лояльность. <i>Легко</i>. Теперь они увидят, как должен выглядеть настоящий король. Никакой мягкости, никакой осторожной политики, никакого позволения тиранам топтать эту чертову планету.</p><p>— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Т’Чалла.</p><p>У него слабый голос. Будто он умоляет. Эрик чувствует прикосновение воздуха к щеке — такое же легкое и нежное, как и все остальное. Все, чего сейчас хочется Эрику — это сжать это гладкое горло пальцами и заставить Т’Чаллу просить. Заставить умолять перед его матерью, сестрой, перед всеми, кто мог сделать что-то для мира, но ничего не делал, заставить его умолять перед тем, как сломает ему шею.</p><p>— Я хочу трон, — говорит он, глядя прямо в глаза Т’Чаллы, на дне которых плещется страх. Совет смеется.</p><p>Страх не исчезает никуда. Т’Чалла понимает, что будет бит, еще до того, как Эрик снимает рубашку, чтобы показать, что он делал с тех пор, как его оставили в Окленде как мусор. Будь у него время, он был оставил на теле Т’Чаллы столько же порезов, а потом бросил бы его истекать кровью. Медленно и унизительно.</p><p>Но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Он ждал этого момента всю свою жизнь, готовился со дня смерти отца. Голод подталкивает его, обхватывает когтями его сердце, легкие, и Эрик рычит, вонзая копье глубоко в тело Т’Чаллы.</p><p>Этого мало. Всего мало. Мало крика Т’Чаллы, мало его коленопреклоненной позы. Во сне он истязал Черную Пантеру миллионом разных способов, забыв о своей боли. Мало убить его так, этого недостаточно, чтобы досыта накормить голодную месть, но Дора Миладж выглядят так, будто бросятся на него в любую секунду, дабы опрокинуть чашу весов. </p><p>Лояльность Вакандцев так же непостоянна, как и их нрав.</p><p>Он высоко вскидывает копье.</p><p>Смерть Зури заставляет Т’Чаллу плакать — как не смогло бы ни одно оружие в мире.<br/>
Эрик смеется, пантера внутри него наедается. Он водружает сломленного, почти мяукающего «котенка» на плечи и бросает вниз. Горечь затапливает его рот, но Эрик до скрежета сжимает зубы и смакует кровь на языке.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он захватывает королевство. Пьет напиток из травы в форме сердца. Берет себе костюм Золотого Ягуара, но все равно когти вокруг его сердца не разжимаются.<p>Гнев в нем рвется, как пантера на привязи, только еще сильнее, чем раньше. <i>Почему отец в видении был таким грустным? Почему он разочарован? Он дал Ваканде и всему миру справедливость!</i> Эрик скрипит зубами и за горло поднимает женщину, давшую ему настой из травы. Так должен править король. Никакой мягкотелости. Просто железный кулак, поднятый в небеса так, чтобы видели все.</p><p>
  <i>Тогда почему все это не кажется правильным?</i>
</p><p>Нужно было оставить Т’Чаллу в живых. Держать его в клетке, как захватчики поступали с его народом, показывать ему, что Ваканда позволяла своему народу страдать на протяжении многих веков, каждый день. Возможно, это было бы правильно. Это было бы настоящей справедливостью, мировой справедливостью, возможно, тогда дух его отца обрел бы покой.</p><p>Он наблюдает за горящим садом, но ничего не чувствует.</p><p>Вертолеты загружены оружием, все почти готово, но ярость никуда не исчезает, мучает его. Чертовы слезы, которые он видел на лице отца в видении.<i> Почему он выглядел таким грустным?</i> Эрик хочет залезть себе в грудную клетку, вырвать когти и бросить вниз, прямо туда, куда швырнул тело Т’Чаллы.</p><p>Только Т’Чалла <i>выжил</i>. И смотрит прямо на него.</p><p>На расстоянии он кажется не больше шрама, вырезанного на коже Эрика. Если бы было время, он бы успел вырезать новый — в честь Т’Чаллы. Но теперь это неправильно. Ведь этот урод <i>жив</i>. Эрик должен был догадаться. Такие, как Т’Чалла, так просто не умирают.</p><p>Маленькая точка такая же огромная, как гора, сильная, как вибраниум. Он не может объяснить, почему улыбается, щурясь на горизонт. Должно быть, все дело в перспективе убить Т’Чаллу дважды, заставить его пострадать еще, <i>действительно </i>пострадать.</p><p> </p><p>— Рискованный ход.</p><p>Похоже, у этого кота есть свои трюки. Эрик смотрит на кинжал, торчащий из его груди, пронзивший костюм, и впервые за десятки лет он чувствует, что <i>когти разжались.</i></p><p>Он смотрит на Т’Чаллу. Думает, что увидит на его лице самодовольное удовлетворение, но встречает лишь мягкий взгляд. Эрик отвечает яростью и злобой. Т’Чалла выглядит так, будто это Эрик его победил. Хотя у него в груди кусок вибраниума.</p><p>Он едва может ощущать хоть что-нибудь. Нежное прикосновение Т’Чаллы к плечам чувствуется настоящим, реальным, болезненным.</p><p>Он не понимает, почему. Он бы дважды убил Т’Чаллу ради удовольствия, убил бы всю его семью, если бы они не сбежали. А теперь Т’Чалла принес его сюда, чтобы он мог уйти спокойно…</p><p>Хотя нет, Т’Чалла не дает ему этого сделать. Он смотрит на него карими глазами, слишком добрыми для короля, и предлагает милость, предлагает сохранить ему жизнь, хотя никто другой бы не дал Эрику выбора, будь у них власть. Эрик бы и сам не дал выбора. Даже человеку с такой же кровью.</p><p>Есть лишь один способ прекратить все это. Он тянет кинжал за рукоять. Он почти сожалеет об этом, когда Т’Чалла шумно вздыхает. Одна минута свободы лучше, чем жизнь в кандалах, и последнее, что Эрик видит, это лицо Т’Чаллы, мягкость его черт, обрамленных теплым оранжевым светом заката Ваканды.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Что ты делаешь? Давай, пошли! Оставь беднягу…<p>Он просыпается от звуков хихикающих детей. Его конечности онемели. Ослабли. Это похоже на сон. Сначала он думает, что вернулся в Окленд, лежит на баскетбольной площадке, глядя на облака, и ждет, пока соседские дети закончат играть и пустят их побегать с мячом.</p><p>Затем он открывает глаза. Облаков нет. Лишь соломенная крыша, как у тех хижин в Сомали, где он должен был только убрать главаря…</p><p>Эрик подскакивает так, что мир вокруг начинает кружиться с бешеной скоростью. Сердце громко колотится о грудную клетку. Он задыхается, руками лихорадочно ощупывая грудь. <i>Раны нет.</i> Ничего, только шрамы. Но он умер. Он был мертв, сражен кинжалом прямо в сердце, а теперь он в одной из хижин, которую он сжег дотла.</p><p>Видимо, это и есть ад. Кто-то, похожий на него, придет и всадит в него целую обойму, прямо как в Сомали. Вот, как он проведет загробную жизнь. Жертвой собственных преступлений. Эрик задыхается и умудряется рассмеяться. Ладно. Уж как есть.</p><p>— Я начал переживать, что ты никогда не очнешься.</p><p>Последнее, что он хотел здесь увидеть — это силуэт Т’Чаллы в дверях. Эрик не видит его лица, потому что солнце освещает его со спины, но голос узнал бы из тысячи. Чертов голос, в котором слышится улыбка, если такое вообще возможно.</p><p>Он прикусывает язык. Слова перепутались. <i>Что он должен сказать? Поблагодарить человека, который спас ему жизнь или обругать его последними словами, потому что тот пренебрег его предсмертным желанием?</i> Поэтому он просто сидит, тяжело дышит, сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Когти вокруг сердца исчезли, и ему странным образом одиноко без них.</p><p>У него дрожат руки. Прежде чем сообразить, он кидается на Т’Чаллу и сжимает его горло.<br/>
Т’Чака и его семья забрали у него <i>все</i>. Отца, титул, культуру. Черт, они даже забрали у него <i>смерть</i>. В этом мире не осталось ничего, что он мог бы назвать своим. Ни богатства, ни имущества. Если повезет, он сможет какое-то время держаться за свое здравомыслие, но если учесть то, что он вцепился Т’Чалле в горло, можно об адекватности забыть.</p><p>Больше всего бесит, что Т’Чалла не сопротивляется. Руки опущены по бокам, будто сломаны, пока Эрик давит ему на кадык. Но как только на глазах короля появляются слезы, он обхватывает запястье Эрика.</p><p>— Н’Джадака, — шепотом говорит он. Мягко и умоляюще. <i>Всегда </i>умоляюще.</p><p>Эрик отдергивает руку, будто боится заразиться. У короля останется синяк. Отпечатки пальцев на шее на всеобщее обозрение. Нужно было давить сильнее. Покончить с ним, как Эрик всегда хотел. Просто чтобы больше не видеть больших карих глаз, полных слез, боли, вины и невысказанных извинений.</p><p>Он никогда еще не видел в чужих глазах столько вины. Ни у диктаторов, на которых направлен ствол винтовки, умоляющих, чтобы их пощадили. Ни у в пожизненно осужденных убийц, которые жаждут смерти и просят об этом. Он не должен чувствовать ничего, кроме удовольствия, глядя на золотого сыночка Т’Чаки, во все стороны источающего стыд и вину. По какой-то странной причине чувство неуловимо утекает сквозь пальцы.</p><p>Т’Чалла уходит быстро, без лишних слов.</p><p> </p><p>В следующий раз Эрик видит Т’Чаллу только через неделю. Тот сидит на камнях у воды, уставившись на свои руки. Он проводит там целый час, прежде чем встает и идет к хижине. Эрик видит его сквозь щели в глиняно-соломенных стенах. Т’Чалла делает несколько шагов, обхватывает себя руками, словно ребенок, а потом останавливается. Эрик на мгновение отвлекается и сглатывает, отвернувшись.</p><p>Когда он снова смотрит в щель, Т’Чаллы там больше нет.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Наверное, рыбаки не знают, кто он. <i>Поэтому они его не убивают прямо на месте, думает Эрик</i>, выходя из хижины. Хотя, вполне возможно, что все дело в разноцветных тряпках, которыми он скрыл свои шрамы.<p>Раздевается он лишь тогда, когда забирается в реку и моется, скребет по коже мылом, будто оно может смыть эти точки. На самом деле, он об этом не думает. Он их не стыдится. Просто…</p><p>Иногда они зудят, <i>вот и все.</i></p><p>Рыбаки частенько оставляют что-нибудь, чтобы хватило прокормить деревню несколько дней или около того. После Окленда рыба была деликатесом. Настоящей роскошью. Однажды отец поджарил золотистого лосося, и это было незабываемо.</p><p><i>Эрик опускает тарелку. Память давит на горло и не дает дышать. Это происходит каждый раз, когда он вспоминает об отце, о том, что видел, выпив настой из травы. Печаль в глазах отца. Сожаление.<br/>
</i><br/>
Он не спит по ночам. Умудряется задремать на секунду, а потом вздрагивает и просыпается, словно он снова в ночном дозоре.</p><p>Он будто притворяется, что существует, вместо того, чтобы признать, что происходит. Он стал последним, кем хотел бы быть. <i>Пленником</i>. Нет смысла искать другое название. Возможно, цепей нет, но он не настолько глуп, чтобы думать, что он имеет право приходить и уходить, когда ему вздумается.</p><p>Он откидывается назад. Без шума скучно. Без звуков машин, даже взрывающихся бомб. Он не оставался в одиночестве со времен Окленда, но даже там не бывало такой тишины. Эрик никогда не… чувствовал себя одиноким. Даже в афганских пещерах он не ощущал обособленности от мира.</p><p>Эрик понимает, что зашел слишком далеко. Он ненавидит небытие вокруг себя. </p><p>Видимо, кинжал в сердце что-то сломал в нем, испортил равновесие, сделал его мягче.</p><p>Когда рыбаки приходят снова, они приносят больше еды, чем обычно. У хижины появляется белый парень. Т’Чалла что, пускает туристов и облачает их в одежды речного племени?</p><p>Только тщательнее разглядев человека, Эрик понимает, кто он такой.</p><p>Т’Чалла собирает коллекцию сломленных людей, он сюда <i>всех </i>притащит? Заполнит хижины людьми, с которыми воевал? Или их всего двое? На берегу есть еще одна хижина. Эрик не удивится, если найдет там <i>Земо </i>с полной корзиной рыбы и фруктов, такой же, какую притащил Барнс.</p><p>Для убийцы Барнс ужасно… нежный. У него такая же мягкость в глазах, как у Т’Чаллы, такая же тихая боль, и Эрик не хочет даже думать, что <i>это </i>значит. Он смотрит, как Барнс опускает корзину единственной рукой и осторожно входит в воду, всего лишь до щиколоток. Судя по выражению лица, он узнал Эрика. Это хорошо. Нет ярости, нет страха, но если Барнс — тот, о ком Эрик читал в газетах, то он может отлично маскироваться.</p><p>— Они принесли здорового карпа, — говорит Барнс слишком спокойным для его внешности голосом и переставляет корзину на плоский валун. — Тут еще и клубника. Прощальный подарок, видимо.</p><p>— Уходишь с вечеринки? — интересуется Эрик, выбирая себе яблоко.</p><p>— Я? — Барнс качает головой. — Нет. Останусь ненадолго. Нужно кое-что выяснить.</p><p>Эрик замирает, дурацки распахнув рот. Секунду он молчит, а сердце врезается в ребра. Если это не Барнс уходит, то…</p><p><i>Да</i>. Стоило это предвидеть. Т’Чалла позволил ему жить, когда он просил о смерти, запер здесь, а не дал умереть, как полагается воину. Эрик чувствует, что у него дрожат губы. <i>Нужно </i>было догадаться. Яблоки, деревья. Т’Чалла такой же, как его отец, хитрый, как пантера. Он жив по той же причине, что и Земо.</p><p>Чтобы предстать перед судом. Сидеть в клетке, как его предки. Ничего другого от вакандца ожидать и не стоило.</p><p>— О тебе все говорят, — вдруг произносит Барнс, одной рукой пытаясь разорвать рыбу на части. — Давят на Т’Чаллу. Они обсуждают тебя уже несколько недель. Видимо, хотят вернуть тебя домой. Слушай, помоги мне с рыбой!</p><p>Он таращится на кусок рыбы. Минуту назад на кончике языка вертелось что-то колкое, но тут же забыл. Даже не смог раскрыть рот. Вынув рыбу, он голыми руками разрывает ее на две части. Они сидят в тишине и наблюдают, как рябит вода. Эрик не может найти в себе силы разбить молчание и спросить, <i>как и почему.</i></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Боксерская груша выплевывает песок ему прямо на кроссовки. Он стоит посреди комнаты и молча смотрит на песчинки. <i>Своих </i>комнат, во множественном числе — Т’Чалла не мог выделить ему лишь одно помещение. Т’Чалла — <i>большие карие глаза, улыбка</i>. Он просто не мог позволить Эрику жить в хижине, а предложил ему все эти богатства дворца.<p>Он берет новую грушу и начинает все сначала. Бьет до тех пор, пока костяшки не начинают кровоточить прямо через тейпы. Он пытается разозлиться — ведь он живет тут, в комфорте, а его братья и сестры погибают от голода.</p><p>Количество ударов, каким бы оно ни было, не позволяет вернуть ярость, ему она <i>нужна</i>, <i>нужны </i>когти в сердце, повод убить этих предателей, всех предателей в мире. В мире еще много всяких тварей. Спящие клетки в теле Эрика ждут приказа, устанавливают правильный баланс.</p><p>После всего этого он вымотан. Просто устал. Замучился. С каждым вдохом он по-прежнему видит отца.</p><p>Наверное, они что-то подмешивают ему в еду. Или в воду. Это <i>нечто</i> удерживает его от бегства, стоит лишь появиться шансу. <i>Он может идти</i>, сказал ему Т’Чалла. Он свободен, хотя он этого не чувствует, словно невидимые цепи удерживают его каждый раз, когда он смотрит на лицо Т’Чаллы и видит <i>боль</i>.</p><p>Может, он остается здесь, чтобы это <i>видеть</i>. Не потому, что от этого плохо, а потому, что <i>хорошо </i>и не хочется упустить ни капли этой боли. Это все, чего он когда-либо хотел. Все, о чем молился с самого детства, когда клялся пролить кровь за кровь. Он пообещал себе, что заставит Т’Чаку пожалеть, заставит всю его семью почувствовать это. Теперь это чувствует его сын. <i>Боль. Печаль.</i></p><p>Если Эрик тоже это чувствует, то лишь из-за отца. Потому что его смерть была несправедливой. Чрезмерная, необоснованная вина Т’Чаллы не имеет к этому никакого отношения.</p><p>— Я думаю, с этой штуки уже хватит, Н’Джадака, — произносит низкий знакомый голос.</p><p>Эрик поворачивается и видит Т’Чаллу, который смотрит на разодранную боксерскую грушу, свисающую с потолка. Он явно только что вышел из тронного зала — на нем фиолетовая мантия с золотой строчкой. <i>Настоящий король</i>. Эрика это бесит. Он отворачивается, чтобы не смотреть на ухмылку Т’Чаллы и не слушать его вкрадчивый голос.</p><p>Если он ударит грушу сильнее, никто его за это не убьет. Он не хочет устраивать шоу, просто королю нужно дать понять, что он здесь лишний.</p><p>Т’Чалла стоит в дверях и следит за ним. Его нога подрагивает, будто он не может решить, бежать или идти — <i>и он по-прежнему умоляет, умоляет,</i> — его царственная осанка уступает место сгорбленной спине и опущенным плечам, будто Т’Чалла хочет стать меньше. Эрик тоже пользовался этой техникой, когда сталкивался с людьми заведомо слабее себя.</p><p>Он использовал ее на маленьких детях. Испуганных иракских девочках, которые не слушались тех, кто пытался их эвакуировать. Он тогда весь съежился, говорил мягким голосом — <i>прямо как у Т’Чаллы</i> — и дал им шоколадные батончики, таким образом спокойно приведя их на базу.</p><p>Мысль о том, что Т'Чалла относится к нему, как к травмированному маленькому ребенку, творит чудеса с его яростью.</p><p>— Так и будешь стоять и пялиться весь день? — рычит Эрик чуть громче, чем хотел. — У меня тут кендо, как раз для тебя. Либо бери, либо закрой дверь и проваливай. Тут не шоу бесплатное, <i>Ваше Величество.</i></p><p>Т’Чалла даже не дергается. Он раздевается, оставшись в одних штанах. Эрик не может оторвать взгляда от шрама на животе — его оставил никто иной, как он сам. Ему стоит отвернуться, пока Т’Чалла не заметил его разглядываний. Он берет кендо и швыряет в сторону Т’Чаллы, почти не глядя.</p><p>Т’Чалла ловит ее. Оглядывает. Берет в руку слишком грубо. Затем отбрасывает в сторону, улыбается и вскидывает кулаки.</p><p>— Вот так вот? — смеется Эрик. — Я думал, что ты просто тру…</p><p>Т’Чалла выбивает из него весь воздух. Эрик даже заметить не успел его движений. О. Черт. На минуту он забыл о силе проклятой травы, думал, что они будут сражаться честно. В итоге он лежит на спине, глядя на богато украшенный потолок, а тяжелое тело Т’Чаллы прижимает его бедра к полу.</p><p>Он смеется. Т’Чалла смеется, и его теплое дыхание касается лица Эрика. Он чувствует гул в его груди. Т’Чалла фыркает, пока вдруг не замолкает, обрывая смех. Они так и лежат на полу, друг на друге, будто это совершенно нормальное явление.</p><p>У Эрика пересыхает в горле. Кожа Т’Чаллы нестерпимо жжет. Он <i>точно </i>чувствует, как быстро бьется сердце Эрика, качая кровь, будто хочет вырваться и разодрать грудную клетку. Эрик так сосредоточен, что не сразу чувствует руку в своих волосах. Просто поглаживающую его дреды.</p><p>Эрик взвивается над полом.</p><p>— Отвали от меня! — рявкает он, изо всех сил отшвыривая Т’Чаллу в сторону.</p><p>Теперь уже он нависает над лежащим Т’Чаллой, словно готов вот-вот совершить глупость — Дора Миладж тут же прибегут и прикончат его на месте, стоит ему рыпнуться.</p><p>Т’Чалла смотрит на него с широко распахнутыми глазами. Ничего не говорит, да это и не нужно. Стыд написан на его лбу. Эрик больше не медлит, уходит из зала, прежде чем кто-то из них заговорит, тем самым признавая факт того,<i> что только что произошло.</i></p><p>Лежа в своей постели ночью, он решает, что следующий раз, когда он увидит Т’Чаллу, это будет их последняя встреча. Больше никаких игр. Он размажет этого <i>кота</i>, сделает то, что должен был сделать все это время, то, в чем так нуждался его народ, но не мог сделать самостоятельно. Он больше не будет сидеть здесь и позволять Т’Чалле превращать его не пойми в кого…</p><p>Включив телевизор, Эрик видит Т’Чаллу в новостях. Король Ваканды рассказывает миру правду, как Эрик всегда хотел. «Строить мосты, а не стены».</p><p>Эрик швыряет пульт прямо в стену из вибраниума.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>Это начинается именно так.</i><p><i>Боль под ребрами, прямо там, где сердце колотится так быстро, что он не успевает считать, заполошно, заглушая все остальные звуки. Кажется, что кто-то стреляет из винтовки</i>. Он бежит по улицам, не оглядываясь назад, как сказал ему отец, а потом выстрелы затихают, а когти в сердце исчезают со щелчком.</p><p>Это нетрудно. Удар здесь, удар там. Тела мелькают в голубом небе, он дает этим идиотам понять, что происходит, если они берут чужое. Во всей вселенной должны знать. У Эрика есть пустое место на лодыжке, где будет шрам от убийства Черной Пантеры. Кошка принадлежит ему. Он его свяжет, он его убьет. И какой-то уродливый багровый космический колонизатор ничего не сможет с этим сделать, ни он, ни его армия кретинов.</p><p>Когда бой окончен, Т’Чалла валяется в грязи. Костюм разорван и покрыт кровавыми разводами, но все, что видит Эрик — <i>его собственный отец, лежащий на земле.<br/>
</i><br/>
Шури косится на него, хотя полностью поглощена работой. Он уселся в углу и жует сухофрукты, так и не сняв костюм Ягуара. В ушах — гул камеры регенерации. Младшая сестра Т’Чаллы недовольна, даже зла, но она имеет право — в их предыдущую встречу он едва ее не убил.</p><p>— Понадобится время на восстановление, — говорит она, — я скажу тебе, когда он проснется.</p><p>Он задерживает дыхание, уничтожает остатки фруктов и встает, игнорируя ноющий желудок, который делает сальто, стоит Эрику бросить взгляд на недвижимого Т’Чаллу за стеклом камеры.</p><p>На полпути из лаборатории Шури окликает его.</p><p>— И положи ожерелье туда, где взял! Не заставляй посылать охрану!</p><p>Эрик молча швыряет цепь с клыками в миску с закусками.</p><p> </p><p>Проходит неделя. Зарядили дожди. Он все больше времени проводит в зале, колошматя груши. Т’Чалла все еще без сознания. Эрик мог бы поклясться, что чувствует знакомую когтистую лапу вокруг сердца, которая только и ждет слабости, чтобы снова раздавить его.</p><p>Так продолжается и дальше. Он воюет с мешками песка еще несколько дней, и когда руки уже болят непередаваемо, он переходит к беговым дорожкам. Он бегает по несколько часов. Не дает себе уснуть. Убеждает себя, что дело лишь в том, что Т’Чалла снова ускользнул из его рук, как и Т’Чака, и Эрик не успел заставить его заплатить за содеянное. Ничего, кроме гнева, который даже кишки скручивает так, что он не может есть.</p><p>Однажды он просыпается и не помнит, как заснул. Вырубился в диване, накрылся одеялом и… <i>он точно не помнит, как.</i></p><p>— Шури сказала, что ты спас мне жизнь.</p><p>Эрик резко вдыхает. Он вскакивает быстрее, чем позволяют горящие ноги. Он моргает несколько раз — вдруг это сон, как и те, что были после смерти отца, — но нет.<br/>
Т’Чалла здесь. И она снова с ним — жгучая ярость, стоит лишь взглянуть в эти карие глаза, улыбающиеся, полные нежности, чистоты и всего того, чего у Эрика никогда не было.</p><p>— Как у тебя хватило наглости… — рычит он. Не понятно, почему он это говорит. — Хватило наглости почти сдохнуть, а я столько сделал, чтобы добраться до тебя, и ты думаешь, что я позволил бы тебе просто так ускользнуть из моих рук?</p><p>Т’Чалла перестает улыбаться. Он открывает рот, но Эрик не хочет ничего слушать, ни за что, никогда, поэтому бросается на Т’Чаллу и пришпиливает его к стене — снова за горло. Т’Чалла таращится, словно антилопа в свете фар, рот по-прежнему открыт, но не звучит ни слова.</p><p>— Ты никуда не денешься, — выдыхает Эрик прямо в лицо испуганному королю. — Никто и пальцем тебя не тронет, кроме меня, ясно? <i>Ты мой.</i> Ты м…</p><p>Он должен был предвидеть. Т’Чалла хитрый. Хитрый, как пантера, такой мягкий, что Эрик иногда забывает, что у этой <i>кошки тоже есть когти</i>.</p><p>Сейчас он <i>мягкий</i>. Их губы соприкасаются, от стонов вибрирует воздух. Одна рука Т’Чаллы придерживает голову Эрика, немного стискивая дреды, а другая скользит под футболкой, оглаживая выпуклости шрамов. Т’Чалла берет, что хочет, как настоящий король. Забирает у Эрика все, что у него осталось, оставляет его дрожащим и отчаявшимся. Таким, каким он никогда не был.</p><p>Эрик отстраняется.</p><p>Он отворачивается, хочет уйти, трогает пальцами лицо, качает головой, не верит, потому что этого не может быть, черт возьми, нет, но Т’Чалла идет за ним, преследует, словно пантера на охоте, цепляет за плечо и валит на ковер.</p><p>— Почему ты сражаешься, Н’Джадака? Дай себе то, что хочешь.</p><p>Эрик сглатывает вязкую слюну. У Т’Чаллы хватает наглости забраться к нему на колени, будто ему там и место. Будто это его личный трон, созданный прямо для него. Только для него. Эрик рычит как зверь. Вытягивает руку. Тянет Т’Чаллу за короткие волосы на затылке, потому что… да, он <i>может</i>. Он губами ловит недовольное шипение Т’Чаллы, пробует эту вибрацию на языке, оголенной кожей на руках ощущает заряженный адреналином воздух.</p><p>Он быстро переворачивает их так, чтобы Т’Чалла оказался на ковре. Даже без настоя травы, бегущего по венам, он может дать Т’Чалле фору. Может поймать его в ловушку прикосновением губ к яремной вене, влажными мазками языка на стучащем молотком пульсе.</p><p>— Пожалуйста… — стонет Т’Чалла.</p><p>Эрик глубоко дышит. <i>Неожиданно</i>. Его собственное желание застало его врасплох. Все тело дрожит, как струна от звука. Много лет он грезил о том, как заставит золотого мальчика Ваканды умолять, но… совсем не так. Он хотел ранить его, изуродовать, видеть его боль, а не… а не то, как он раздвигает ноги, откидывает голову назад и стонет.</p><p>— Иди сюда, — говорит он, и это именно то, чего так хочет Т’Чалла. Он зубами сжимает нижнюю губу Эрика, прямо до крови. Эрик <i>хочет</i> его. Сорвать эти чертовы фиолетовые тряпки. Прямо здесь, прямо на полу.</p><p>Легче сказать, чем сделать. Ткани из вибраниума не рвутся. Приходится терпеливо и кропотливо расстегнуть пуговицы одну за одной, пока Т’Чалла ерзает под ним, почти горит и хватает Эрика за футболку.</p><p>Когда пальцы Эрика добираются до пояса, Т’Чалла замирает. Эрик смотрит на него, дышит через нос и сжимает губы. Теряет самообладание, но моргает, отстраняется, чтобы дать Т’Чалле немного пространства, но тот ловит его за запястье.</p><p>Они смотрят друг на друга в абсолютной тишине.</p><p>— Вот… — начинает Т’Чалла, но его голос срывается на хрип. Что-то собственническое просыпается внутри Эрика. Он сделал <i>это</i>. Сделал <i>это </i>с королем. С Пантерой. Он смотрит, как двигается кадык Т’Чаллы — мокрый от его языка. — У нас одна кровь.</p><p>Эрик не может не ухмыльнуться.</p><p>— Да ну? — посмеивается он. — И это единственная проблема? Тот факт, что мы дважды почти убили друг друга, тебе не мешает? Ты не позволишь мне тебя трахнуть по одной лишь причине? Если так нужно, я придумаю еще с десяток.</p><p>Т’Чалла закрывает глаза и смеется. Эрик впервые видит веселящегося короля так близко. Он откидывается назад, просто чтобы запечатлеть это в голове. Он будет хранить это вечно, черт побери.</p><p>Т’Чалла раздевается за долю секунды. Когда Эрик опускает голову вниз, то едва ли не сгорает заживо и не выворачивается наизнанку. Т’Чалла обнажен, ласкает себя двумя пальцами, погруженными глубоко в анус. Сердце Эрика сходит с ума. Если у Т’Чаллы раньше не было шанса убить его, то сейчас — идеальный момент. Эрик и сам готов сдохнуть от этой картины.</p><p>Он с трудом поднимается на ноги и идет за каким-нибудь кремом, потому что да, черт, это происходит прямо сейчас. Т’Чалла собирается самоубиться, убить Эрика, просто лишь умоляющим взглядом этих карих глаз. С трудом соображая, Эрик опускается на колени и берет член Т’Чаллы в рот. Лишь бы <i>видеть</i>: смотреть, как он дрожит, как его мышцы пульсируют под темной, светящейся кожей. Это океанское цунами. Вот, на что <i>это </i>похоже. <i>Цунами</i>. Будто весь мир ломается на куски, рушится, позволяя чему-то новому занять его место.</p><p>Когда он успел стать таким сентиментальным? Стоит спросить, как ответ сразу же в голове. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы отогнать мысли. Картины улиц Окленда, высокое здание и над ним — космический корабль. Он сильно, безжалостно прижимается губами к Т’Чалле и входит в него — резко, сильно, едва слыша громкий испуганный стон, пробивающийся сквозь шум крови в ушах.</p><p>Т’Чалла царапает его спину, такое чувство, что он раздирает шрамы. Было время, когда он сомневался в том, что этот человек достоин костюма Черной Пантеры, но черт возьми, иначе и быть не может. Эрик прячет лицо в шее Т’Чаллы, глуша низкие стоны, рвущиеся из его горла. Т’Чалла стискивает его бедрами и переворачивает их обоих.</p><p>Грубые руки касаются его груди. Более сотни шрамов и того места, где Т’Чалла проткнул его кинжалом.</p><p>Эрик загнанно дышит, переставая зажиматься, отбрасывая стыд. Он видит, что Т’Чалла задыхается, распахивает рот, выгибает спину, будто позабыл о том, что совсем недавно чуть не умер.</p><p>Эрик моргает, с трудом сохраняя самообладание. Все иначе, <i>правда</i>? Никакой боли. Сейчас победить могут они оба, <i>вместе </i>и друг против друга <i>одновременно</i>. Он кончает с этой мыслью в голове, и король-воин, прижимающийся к нему, догоняет его именно в тот момент, когда у них обоих не остается сил даже дышать.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Т’Чалла, — говорит он однажды.<p>Соломенные хижины светятся оранжевым. Вскоре солнце уйдет из пределов видимости, погрузив Ваканду во тьму, и иностранные наемники хлынут в страну, чтобы заполучить технологии и добраться до горы, полной вибраниума.</p><p>В этом ничего неожиданного нет. Это просто факт. Эрик предчувствовал это еще много лет назад, ведь угнетатели все одинаковые, всегда хотят заполучить то, что им не принадлежит, ведут себя так, будто имеют на это право. Нужно было слушать, когда он предупреждал. Рано или поздно настанет мир, да. </p><p>
  <i>Но иногда у правды тяжелые последствия.</i>
</p><p>Т’Чалла стоит на скале. Закат блестит на его костюме, превращая вибраниум в тлеющее золото. Даже в костюме Черной Пантеры он выглядит каким-то маленьким. Уязвимым. Раненая гордость, доверие и надежды, подвергнутые испытанию. Заблудший в своей голове король. Он даже не слышит, что Эрик зовет его по имени.</p><p>— Т’Чалла, — сново повторяет он, на этот раз чуть громче. Стоит Т’Чалле обернуться, Эрик сглатывает комок в горле. — <i>Nceda ndixolele</i> (<i>прости меня, - прим.пер.</i>). За все, что я с тобой сделал.</p><p>Зрачки в глазах Т’Чаллы расширяются. Эрик смотрит в сторону, прежде чем его обнимают. Он не помнит, когда последний раз ему было так тяжело — наверное, когда он пытался вернуть к жизни отца. Но теперь… <i>что-то</i> в его сердце выпало, когда он вынул кинжал из своей груди. Он не знает названия, у этой порочной штуки нет имени. И он больше не хочет, чтобы она им владела.</p><p>Луна исчезает. Пантеры — ночные существа, которые лучше всего охотятся под покровом ночи. Наемники понятия не имеют, что произойдет. Эрик касается ожерелья на шее. Костюм обволакивает его тело как вторая кожа, и последнее, что он успевает увидеть, прежде чем маска Золотого Ягуара закрывает его лицо — это Черная Пантера. Он стоит прямо и улыбается.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>